brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:30106 Ice Cream Stand/ToaMeiko
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 03:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC)}}| Hi, I'm back for another review! Today I'm reviewing 30106 Ice Cream Stand, a polybag Friends set I got free with purchase at the LEGO Store. __TOC__ * Set: 30106 Ice Cream Stand * Theme: Friends * Pieces: 34 * Minidolls: 1 * Price: $4.99 USD * Brickipedia / Brickset The Bag Like most polybag sets, the packaging for this set is quite basic. There isn't much to show off, but the design of the bag is nice overall, for what it has. The Contents With such a small set, there isn't much included. The pieces are loose inside, with the minidoll body and legs in a small plastic wrap to protect them from scratches and other damage. Along with the pieces, a small instruction sheet is included. The Instructions The instructions are quite basic. It has the basic building instructions printed on the single sheet, along with a Friends advertisement and a coupon to LEGOLAND parks on the back. The Minidoll The minidoll, Emma, is a nice figure, and this set is a cheap way to get a hold of her. I do love the hairpiece she has, and the outfit is good looking as well. The Build The build of this set, while basic, if pretty decent for a polybag set. There isn't quite a lot to say, other than the fact that it is a very easy, basic build. The Model The finished model is quite nice, being how small it is. This is my first Friends set I've actually built, and the Ice Cream Cart is good looking, with nice colours. Conclusion While I haven't much to compare it to, I do like this Friends set, and this polybag set in general. The minidoll, while this not being my first one to obtain, is possibly my favourite of them all. The Ice Cream Cart is also nice, although simple, and not very innovative (but there isn't much you can do with a polybag/impulse set in general). Here's how I'd rate it: Build: The build is very basic, and not too innovative, but decent for a polybag set. Playability: While the set has no play features on its own, if you were to have this set alongside another Friends set, you could have a good time with it. Minidolls: Like I said, the minidoll that comes in this set, Emma, is great. Her hairpiece is possibly my favourite hair piece in the theme, and the overall design is very good. Parts: There aren't too many good parts in this set, aside from the minidoll, but the two shades of pink slopes are nice to get along with this set. This is also the first set I've gotten to include an ice cream cone piece, so if you want one of those pieces, this could be a good place to get it. Price: Since I got this set for free, there's not a problem with its price no matter what. Retailing for $4.99 USD doesn't seem too bad though, so the price of this set overall is worthwhile. Overall: Finally, while this is my first Friends set (and I have 41005 Heartlake High ready to build), I love the theme already. It's spot-on for marketing LEGO products to girls, and can still appeal to others as well (as other LEGO themes can appeal to some girls). This set was great to get free with purchase, especially for Emma. -- Thanks for reading the review! Hope you enjoyed it! Category:User reviews Category:Friends Reviews